Deep In The Meadow
by NightlockAngel
Summary: Deep In The Meadow is a fan fiction for THG serious. This book starts off a few years after Katniss and Peeta made their way back to 12, after the war. Deep In The Meadow is narrated by Katniss and Peeta's 6 year old daughter, Willow, and its a story about not only hers, but their new lives. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I woke up this morning to my mother screaming and crying, another nightmare if I had to guess. I sigh quietly to myself and get out of my small bed, slip on my house shoes, and run to my mothers room, hopping up onto the bed with her. My father already was sitting up with her, his arms pulling her into an embrace, smoothing down her hair, but I sit on her lap anyway. I softly rub her arm "It was just a dream..." I whisper, my dad repeats it in his low, calm voice _"Just a dream..."_. My mother looks from me to him and she nods slowly, pulling us into a tight hug. I giggle a bit into her shoulder. That's when my little brother runs in,( I think it looks kind of funny when he runs). I watch as Rye gets up on the bed with us and we all sit in a group hug. This happens a lot. My mom and dad get bad dreams quite often, about something called _"The Games"_ and something about roses, I think, but I don't understand. I think games are fun. I play them with Rye all the time, and roses are pretty and smell good, I just don't like the thorns, but don't get me wrong, I like being able to get this time with them. I smell the flour on my father from his job at the bakery, the smell of pine from my mom being in the woods, and the smell of my fathers famous sugar cookies that Rye undoubtedly ate without me. It feels good to be close enough to notice the small things like this, because the smallest of things, are the ones we cherish the most, at least that's what was painted on my parents wall, it was in small writing and it didn't take up much space, but it was probably my favorite part of our house. After we start pulling away from the hug I look up at my mom"Mommy, what was it this time..?" I ask her softly, she just shakes her head and says what she always tells me, every time I ask her, "Nothing, Pumpkin, just the past...". Every morning I've asked, just wanting to help, this is what she gives me "Nothin Pumpkin". I wish I understood these things, I wish I could help. I remember one day that my father sat me down, he was going to explain it, hopefully explain it all, but my mom got mad and stopped him before he finished his third sentence. There was 1. "Willow, we need to talk..." , 2. "I need to tell you about what's been going on, its only fair for you to know" and then 3. "When your mom and i were young, people w-...", then my mom came, cutting him short of my solution, my key to the real world, to knowing what had happened only a few short years ago, about why my mother and father are the way they are, why I hear the quiet sobs from their room, talking about missing _"Her",_ missing "_her"_, oh how much she was missing_ "Her"._ Whoever "Her " was...  
She always says that times used to be so different. Kids look at me and Rye weird sometimes, some look at us like royalty why the others treat us like trash, I always have a strong feeling it has to do with what they won't tell me. My mom smooth's down my dark hair in a calming way, pulling it back into a braid like hers, she knows how much I love it when she does this, so I give her a small smile, hoping that my small smile, a small thing, almost unnoticeable, might make her forget about the dream, the roses, and "The Games" that I may or may not ever understand.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Rye and I race down the steps to the kitchen, and he lets the war begin. "Pancakes! Pancakes!" He yells and normally I would have argued saying "No, Muffins! Muffins!" Because my dad makes the best strawberry muffins in the world, but today i wasn't up for the debate. It was the first nice day of the year, and i really wanted to get this over with so I could go outside. So we ate pancakes that morning... And they were _fine_, I guess. As soon as we finish eating my dad kisses the top of me and Rye's head and gave mom a hug saying "I'll be back soon.." Then without another word was out the door and on his way to the bakery. Little Rye tugs on my arm and points at the door and i nod running to my mother. He jumps up and down as I ask "Mommy can we go play in the meadow?" She nods slowly and yawls "Sure, I'm gonna get a nap, don't stay out too long and be careful". I nod wanting her to come, but she might still be tired from the nightmares, so Rye and I run out the door and go to the meadow. There were so many flowers to pick and i decided I'd pick some for mom, and i was so excited when I saw the patch of dandelions . We picked flowers and when I thought we had enough we started running through the tall grass, playing tag. Of course I had to let him win a few times, because it wasn't quite fair. Then I turned my head and saw a tall man that I had never seen before. He was watching us play, I think, he had kind of a funny grin on his face. I couldn't help but think he kind of looked like my mother, with the dark hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. I looked away and saw that Rye was looking at him too he asked in his curious innocent voice "Who dat, woo ", he wasn't very good at saying my name yet. I shush him and look at the man, I grab Rye's arm as he started towards us. "Hello" I say quietly, I knew I shouldn't talk to strangers, but he had a kind face. He nods slowly"Hey, I'm Gale" he told me. I smile "Hi Gale" "You know, you remind me of me and a friend I had once... Before this all happened". My eyes got wide, he might be my answer to this whole mess. "What happened?" I ask and tilt my head. Rye stares at him "Wha? Wha?" He asks quietly I nod pointing to Rye "Wha? Wha?" I ask mimicking him. He shakes his head, it looked like a bit of recognition appeared brightly on his face "Maybe i shouldn't tell you all this" he says looking away slowly. I shake my head "Tell me! Tell me!" He looks back to me "District 12.." He starts then shakes his head "The world" he corrects himself "Used to be a lot different...That's all" he says quietly. I wanted to know more, desperate for more information. I jumped up eagerly and started to thinking "Wow, someone that knows about the past, and that might actually answer my dying questions". Before I could ask him to say more, he opens his mouth to speak. "I grew up in these parts, played in these meadows, and hunted in those woods" he says pointing to the fence that barely stood, cutting off the trees from us. I nod slowly, now I knew he had the answers. "What about Katniss!? Katniss Everdeen, did you know her?" I ask, watching a small smile appear on his mouth "Or Peeta?! Peeta Mellark?" I say and watch as it fades. I watch him nod and try to stay patient but I can't, I need to know. "The games? The roses? The girl my mom always talks about she misses. Do you know about that?" I ask, knowing I sound eager. I see hesitation on his face put I don't stop "Please tell me!" I pleaded, completely forgetting about Rye as I turn and see him looking worried. Gale starts speaking to us again. "People were mean, and cruel and they've changed... But stuff happened" he told me and went on "There was something called The Hunger Games-.." "I like games" I interrupt him. He shakes his head "Not fun games..." He whispers.


End file.
